Royal Navy Dockyard (Civ6)
points per turn. |adjacency_bonus = +1 from each adjacent coastal resource. +1 from every 2 adjacent tiles. +2 if adjacent to the City Center. |citizen_yields_(per_citizen) =+2 +1 |trade_yields = |production_cost =27 |note= Must be built on Coast or Lake Terrain adjacent to land. +1 Movement for all units built in Dockyard +2 when built on a foreign continent. +1 Trade Route capacity. |unlocks_buildings = Lighthouse, Shipyard, Seaport |advance_required = Celestial Navigation }} The Royal Navy Dockyard is a unique district of the English civilization in Civilization VI. It replaces the Harbor and must be built on a Coastal or Lake tile next to land. * Effects: ** Lower cost (27 vs. 54) ** +1 Movement for all units built in Dockyard. ** +2 when built on a foreign continent. ** Receives Major Bonus (+2 ) for being adjacent to the City Center, Standard Bonus (+1 ) per each adjacent Sea resource; receives Minor Bonus (+0.5 ) per each adjacent District. ** +2 points per turn. ** +1 Trade Route capacity if this city doesn't have a Commercial Hub. (Requires a Lighthouse in Rise and Fall.) ** Allows its parent city to build ships, even if the City Center is inland. ** Newly produced or purchased ships will spawn at the Royal Navy Dockyard tile. ** Removes movement penalties for units Embarking to and from its tile. ** Allows its parent city to build Ships requiring strategic Resources with only 1 count of the relevant resource (prior to Gathering Storm). ** When the Seaport is built, the parent city may construct Fleets and Armadas. ** Buildings grant an experience bonus to ships built in this city. ** Specialists add +2 and +1 each. ** +4 Loyalty when built on a foreign continent. Buildings The following buildings can be constructed in the Royal Navy Dockyard: *Lighthouse *Shipyard *Seaport Projects *'Harbor Shipping:' Earns and points equal to 15% of used Strategy The English civilization's unique district is designed to extend their natural maritime supremacy. Thanks to it, all English ships move farther than the others, and all their foreign cities make more ! Go ahead and use every opportunity to found cities on other continents, close to the coast, then build Royal Navy Dockyards there! Remember that in Civilization VI the term "continent" doesn't necessarily mean a separate landmass - you could well have a single landmass contain two or more continents. If you have trouble visualizing this, just use the relevant Lens and plan your expansion accordingly. Civilopedia entry Officially designated "HM Royal Dockyards" until the late 1960s, the British Navy maintained a string of facilities around the world where its commissioned ships could be based, overhauled, refitted and repaired (if things afloat went wrong). The first, a shipbuilding yard as well as a dockyard, was designated such at Portsmouth in 1496 AD, just in time to bedevil the Spanish and French for the next couple centuries. The first outside the confines of Great Britain: the Royal Dockyard at English Harbor in Antigua in 1728. Through the Dutch Wars, Napoleonic Wars, colonial wars, and two world wars the Royal Dockyards did (not to mix metaphors overly) yeoman service. But with the reduced role of the Royal Navy and the erosion of the empire, in the latter part of the 20th century those Royal Dockyards that remain open have been largely converted to accommodation and training of naval personnel. Gallery File:Royal dockyard.jpg|Royal Navy Dockyard in game Category:English